Crossing the line
by weaponsmistress1010
Summary: There was a very thin line between love and hate. When one has every reason to hate another, yet still falls irrevocably and irretrievably in love, is the possibility of reverting the feeling back to hate conceivable? An EriolXTomoyo fanfic.
1. Prologue

The Confession

_"Sometimes we fall for the least likely person, during the most unexpected time, when we least expect it."_

* * *

_(Prologue)_

I told him.

I _finally_ told him.

I told him how much I hated him.

_Loathed_ him.

That I was enraged by his very _existence_!

I told him how much I hated his stupid all-knowing smile.

How much I wanted to gauge out his annoying wisdom laden indigo eyes!

How much his ridiculous, old-fashioned gentleman antics make my blood boil!

How much his sickeningly saccharine gestures and equally patronizing words make me want to shoot myself!

Then…

Then I told him how I fell for him.

Irrevocably.

_Irretrievably_.

I told him much I've loved him for the past year.

How much I yearn every single day to have him by my side.

How much I was willing to give just so I could call him mine.

I told him.

_Everything._

And yet…

Why do I feel empty?

Left with nothing but regret?

Like an insignificant life form being sucked into a dark pit of nothingness?

I thought telling him would finally bring me peace.

The peace I've began to miss that fateful day he claimed my heart as his.

Back when my world revolved around only _myself_.

Back when all I ever worried about was pleasing _myself_.

Back when I was still very much in control of _my_ _life_.

Of… _Everything_.

But I was _wrong._

Telling him only made the hole in my heart bigger, _deeper._

Like nothing else would ever make it whole again.

I wish I could take it back.

Please just take it _all_ back!

That moment at the rooftop.

That pointless confession.

It was a mistake.

It was all a _terrible_ mistake.

I never even let him speak.

Not once.

To listen – that was all I asked of him.

He didn't have to say anything.

He didn't have to nod in understanding.

He didn't have to look at me with those beautiful indigo eyes only to see them interlaced with pity.

He just had to listen.

That was all.

And so I poured my heart out, and my tears fell as if tomorrow would never come.

I said everything I could think of, everything I felt, everything I wished.

I rambled on and on about how much I hate him but love him at the same time.

How much I want to slap him then kiss him senseless!

How much I want to push him off a cliff only to conflictingly yearn to be enveloped in his warmth, secured in his arms, protected in his embrace!

I still couldn't look him in the eyes.

I just couldn't.

I never once did.

I was scared.

Too scared of what I might see.

Too scared of the truth that was already staring me right in the face.

And so I just spoke.

And he stayed true to his promise – to just listen.

I thought I could go on forever.

That I could keep showering him with heartfelt words, despite knowing they'd fall onto _deaf_, _indifferent_ ears.

When the words would no longer come but the tears would not cease to fall, I ran.

Far, far away.

To a place where I prayed he would _never_ find me.

I told him not to follow me.

That the only wish I had that he could realize was to stay away from me.

And he did.

He stayed true to his word.

He never said anything.

He never did anything.

It was what I asked of him.

And he followed through.

So why?

Why does it hurt _so_ much?

So much more that I could have _ever_ imagined.

That he never even bothered to say a thing.

That he never even bothered to show me he understood.

That he never even bothered to care.

In bed I lay numb, uncaring and detached from the world.

My tears refused to tumble.

It seems I have no more to shed.

I was starting to get used to this.

Having the world feel as if it was on the brink of ending.

Living life without meaning or purpose.

Having my heart ripped to shreds.

Desperately trying to paste it back together to create the illusion that it was still whole.

Over. And _over_. And _over_ again.

My phone was ringing.

The world just wouldn't leave me alone in peace.

Not even allowing me to simply wallow in my own self-pity.

Not even allowing me to gather the shards of what was left of my pride and self-respect.

It was still ringing.

Again. And again. And again.

Continuously mocking my pathetic life insensitively.

I grabbed it in annoyance, with every intention to hurl it at towards the nearest wall.

But I stopped.

It was Sakura_, m_y _best_ friend.

I thought I had no more tears to shed, but alas it seems there were more.

I wanted to talk to her.

Tell her I was okay.

Tell her that I would be alright.

But I'd given her _so _many lies.

I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

Not this time.

Not anymore.

I fell back to the bed as I tried desperately to turn off my phone.

The onslaught of tears was back with a vengeance.

I closed my eyes, still incredulous with what I've done.

I told him.

I actually told him.

Out loud.

Without restrictions.

I told him that I…

I... Love him.

Oh _God_ I love him.

I love him _so_ much.

But… He didn't love me.

That fact won't _ever_ change.

I crossed a line and there was no turning back.

Now I've lost him.

And I had no one to blame but myself.

* * *

End of prologue.

I've always wanted to write an EriolXTomoyo fic. I'm starting with this short three-chapter story. Will be writing more about these two in the future! Excited about how this will turn out. A review would be very much appreciated!


	2. Love and Hate

_January 25_

Tomoyo stared at nothing in particular. She was sitting at the edge of the school rooftop with her back against the railings. Lost. Angry. Confused. _Tired_. She sighed. Things were getting so much worse, faster than she expected. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Damn her and her idiocy! Damn him and his… his... Just damn him! Tomoyo groaned. Why she couldn't think of a single insult was beyond her!

He had always been smart and incredibly, yet sometimes annoyingly, witty. He was always a perfect gentleman – responsible, tactful, and ever so polite. He could fit in with _anyone_ _anytime_ _anywhere_! He just _belonged_ wherever he went! Not to mention he always had that alluring, charismatic aura of a natural born leader. People would just… _Follow_. Blindly. Faithfully. And she hated that! She hated that he could acquire such loyalty without investing even the slightest amount of required effort. All he had to do was stand there and smile that stupid, ridiculous 'I-am-all-knowing' smile and everyone would just _believe_.

"_It's Hiiragizawa-san! For sure it's bound to be awesome!"_

"_Hiiragizawa-san's going to be in it? I wanna go too then!"_

"_I nominate Hiiragizawa-san for council president!"_

"_I think Hiiragizawa-san should take the lead."_

"_Hiiragizawa-san, what would be your say in the matter?"_

It's not like she wasn't a natural leader as well. He just did such a better job at everything than she did. Than _anyone_ did! And he did it so_effortlessly_. It just wasn't _fair_. How the hell could she compete with someone like that?

"Reincarnation of an all time powerful mage versus a normal human being. Go figure, Tomoyo." She mumbled bitterly.

He was just so natural at everything. So perfect and sure. Like he knew everything was going to go according to his plans.

"He's the world's most powerful sorcerer, remember?" Tomoyo mumbled bitterly yet again.

Closing her eyes slowly, Tomoyo let out a sigh. Why was she so bitter towards him? What did he ever do to her? He was just, himself. His perfect, incredibly suave, self. And because of that he just made her even more bitter! She was jealous of him. That much she could admit. He could easily make friends. He could easily fit in. He could do anything he put his mind to! But her? It was just _difficult_. So damn _difficult_.

Tomoyo angrily wiped a tear that had unknowingly escaped from her eyes. She couldn't believe she was crying now of all times!

Ever since Sakura and Syaoran left for Hong Kong, everything just went blank. All her other middle school friends went to different high schools and she was left alone. It was difficult making friends. She just couldn't walk up to someone and start a conversation about anything nonchalantly. She couldn't smile like she meant it anytime of the day. She was mostly reserved, quiet and seemingly unemotional. Some may even say cold and unwelcoming. When word got out on the first week of school that she was a Daidouji, no one really dared to come too close for fear they'd be accosted if they as much as harm a hair on her head. And it didn't help that she had to be stuck with the annoying all-knowing mage who was the walking talking epitome of perfection! Why was he even back to Japan when he could have studied at better universities in Europe?

Those first few months were the most difficult in her life. Call her immature but she couldn't help but develop a strong hatred towards the enigmatic magician for being so naturally at home even in a country that wasn't even his homeland. She could remember a strong feeling of simmering annoyance whenever he would recite ever so eloquently in class, a looming cloud of hostility whenever he'd be assigned some form of monumental responsibility, and an enormous amount of rage whenever he'd win some form of competition be it in academics or extra-curricular activities.

Tomoyo huffed in anger. She hated him! She just plain hated him. She hated the _idea_ of him and the _persona_ of him! He was everything she wished she could be but for some unworldly reason, she just wasn't!

Tomoyo sighed. She hated him _so_ much back then. It wasn't even the normal type of hate. It was the consuming, blinding type of rage. So what exactly changed? What the hell changed enough to flip her feelings 180 degrees?!

"_And the winner of this years' 'Most Outstanding Artist' award goes to… Miss Tomoyo Daidouji!"_

It was all because of that blasted competition five months ago! It all began with that. Why did she even agree to join in the first place? Tomoyo slapped her forehead as a reprimand. Who was she kidding? She knew very well _why_ she accepted that challenge. She wanted to prove something. She wanted to prove that she could best him if she _wanted_. That she was capable of bringing him down a notch. That she was capable of proving to everyone that their _revered_ Hiiragizawa wasn't so perfect after all!

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Hiiragizawa-san!"_

_Eriol allowed a small smirk to grace his lips before washing it away to turn his back to his seemingly frantic pursuer._

"_Daidouji-san! It's a pleasure to meet you here. Are you indeed of any assistance?"_

_The only thing he got was an accusatory glare. "Why?" Came Tomoyo's silent but fury laden voice._

_Scrunching his eyebrows, Eriol tilted his head to the side. "You're angry with me. May I ask why?"_

"_I'm the one who should be asking you why!" Tomoyo had her hands fisted to her sides, thankful that the setting sun had left the Penguin Park almost deserted. She wouldn't have to be so conscious about maintaining her Daidouji elegance and manner._

"_Why what?" Eriol replied, curiosity interlaced in his tone. His head was still tilted to the side, which made him look strangely innocent and childlike._

_Tomoyo gritted her teeth. He was playing dumb with her! The nerve. He knew exactly what she was asking about!_

"_Stop playing dumb. You know what I'm asking of you." Her tone was back to the silent, yet incredibly livid one._

"_I'm afraid not, Daidouji-san. Please, whatever it is that I did to enrage you to this point, I did not mean to do so. I apologize."_

"_Don't apologize for something you claim you did but don't even know of!" Tomoyo hated it when people did that. What was the point of apologizing when you hadn't the slightest idea what you were apologizing for? "The painting! Why was that the one you submitted?"_

_Eriol raised an eyebrow. "What about my painting?"_

_Tomoyo huffed in annoyance. "Stop. Playing. Dumb."_

"_Daidouji-san, I submitted that specific painting because it was what I wanted to. Is there any other reason as to why I shouldn't have?" Eriol had a silent inquisitive look. Like he was challenging her to accuse him of things she definitely had no proof of._

"_You and I both know that you had better works than that one. So why pass an inferior, second-rate painting when you could have assured your win with your other ones?"_

_Eriol placed a hand on his heart. His face was slightly offended, but his demeanor still amiable. "I'm wounded by such a criticism. I honestly believed it was a pretty good piece of art."_

"_Pretty good is different from exceptional, which I know for a fact some of your paintings are." Tomoyo argued. "So why? You at least owe me that much!"_

_Walking slowly and casually towards Tomoyo, closing the five feet gap between them into a mere few inches, Eriol raised an eyebrow and looked Tomoyo straight in the eyes. "And why do I owe you that, Daidouji-san?" His voice was quiet, deep, teasing._

_Tomoyo couldn't help the blush that escaped to her cheeks at their sudden proximity. She wanted to step back but she refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had that much of an effect on her that it would warrant having to draw away._

_Swallowing, Tomoyo raised her chin in an act of defiance. "It was a competition of the best. At least, that was what it was supposed to be. Being named the best of the best doesn't mean a thing to me, if my competitors were in it half-assed."_

_Eriol couldn't stop the small smirk that formed at the corner of his lips. "My, my! Never would I have expected I'd live to hear the day you curse."_

"_Hiiragizawa." Came Tomoyo's demanding tone. Gone were the ever present honorifics. He was changing the subject. Drawing out the conversation. Avoiding the question._

"_I told you, Daidouji-san. I provided what I wanted to. To me, it wasn't about the competition. It was an opportunity to present art – my art, my interpretation of the world. It wasn't about the level of technique nor was it about the intricacy of skill and detail. It was about what I wanted people to see, what I wanted them to feel. To me, it was never about winning. It was about influencing."_

_Tomoyo gritted her teeth. How in the world Hiiragizawa could make her feel like she's the lowest of the low despite her crowning victory was lost to her. She was speechless. She couldn't, for the life of her, think of a word to say._

'_Curse him! Slap him! Gut him at the balls!' Her mind screamed. But she stood frozen, enchanted by the view of Hiiragizawa under last rays of light from the setting sun._

"_I congratulate you on winning, of course, Daidouji-san. Your piece was beautiful. Enchanting. Dare I say, haunting? It will be forever engraved in my memory for many years to come."_

_With that he took her hand and kissed it chastely. That was the first time he flattered her with the intimate gesture he usually reserved for Sakura. Bowing goodbye, Tomoyo watched as Eriol gave her a meaningful smile before setting off. How long Tomoyo stood there staring into space like an idiot, she didn't know. All she knew by the time she regained her senses was that the sun was gone and her phone was ringing, no doubt from her infamous bodyguards, to inquire about her location and wellbeing._

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Tomoyo groaned at the memory. A notable tinge of pink graced her cheeks. That was the first time she _ever_ thought of Eriol as attractive. And ever since she just couldn't undo that particular thought from her mind.

"It's just the lighting Tomoyo! Anyone looks good when placed under the setting rays of the sun!"

At this, she didn't notice her mind wander back to the picture of him standing a few inches in front of her. How his soft, smooth lips came contact with the back of her hand. How the gentle breeze brought his fringe into a hypnotizing sway. His warm, meaningful smile and his enchanting indigo eyes drowning out the beautiful sunset, making it seem small and insignificant.

At the realization of her daydream, Tomoyo groaned again as she slapped her forehead in reprimand once more. An even darker shade of pink adorned her cheeks.

"_Darling, there's a thin line between love and hate."_ Rang her mother's teasing singsong tone when she finally had the energy to rant about Hiiragizawa. Why her mother was teasing her when she was fuming about the bane of her existence was something she would never understand.

"This is not-!" Tomoyo gritted her teeth, stopping herself from screaming. This was not _love_. She refused to call it such an offensive thing! It was just some weird overblown crush-slash-admiration that just seemed to be going _way_ out of proportion. This was not, nor will it ever be,_love_.

* * *

_January 27_

Tomoyo caught herself staring. Again. She was gritting her teeth now. She realized couldn't possibly hate herself more than this very moment. Her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own! Last time she checked, she was the boss of herself. So why did her line of vision always end up including _him_?

She sighed. It was unfortunate to be placed one row behind him, to his left. She would _always_ end up having him at her line of sight, regardless of any effort to eliminate him from it. After all she was at the _last_ _row_. Everywhere she looked he was _there_. Taunting her._Seducing_ her. Playing with her!

Tomoyo let out a slow, annoyed sigh as she slowly but forcefully placed her pencil down. This has got to stop. This wasn't funny anymore. The idea of admiring Eriol Hiiragizawa was acceptable. After all he had so many likable qualities. But ogling at him during class hours was borderline _insane_!

Tomoyo drew back in surprise at the sudden landing of a small paper airplane on her desk. Who had the audacity to throw a paper airplane on another's desk when the lecturer was Mr. Yamamoto slash _Shinigami_ extraordinaire?! Looking around and sensing the plane was undetected, Tomoyo sighed in relief. She'd be _dead _with detention hours if she got caught by the _Shinigami_. He wasn't the most feared terror professor for nothing.

_Are you alright, Daidouji-san?_

Tomoyo felt her cheeks color. She could recognize that handwriting anywhere. Folding the paper back into an airplane, she immediately threw it between random pages of her thick Calculus book. Staring was one thing, but conversing with secret notes was another. She wasn't about to embark on it with one Eriol Hiiragizawa, who was currently looking back at her giving her a questioning glance.

Swallowing her blush, Tomoyo recruited her best poker face and simply shook her head in response. Eriol nodded in reply. He still wasn't convinced but at least he wasn't looking at her with those eyes.

Tomoyo groaned at the furious beating of her heart and the odd fluttering in her stomach. What the hell was she? Twelve?

* * *

_March 1_

Tomoyo sighed upon noticing the numerous fliers and banners about what people refer to as the most memorable high school experience – prom. Tomoyo wanted to roll her eyes. She'd have to argue with that. Graduation seemed like the more deserving event for that honor. She bowed her head slightly as she entered the room which was seemingly overflowing with jovial atmosphere.

Sitting herself down, she nodded her head in reply to polite greetings and gave few of her own. She was more familiar with everyone now. She still had no real set of friends but she felt more consolidated now than she did during the start of the year.

"Daidouji-san!" An animated girl called out. Aya was her name, Tomoyo mentally recalled. With her were her two equally chirpy best friends, Nami and Rin.

"Who're you going with to the prom?"

"I bet someone asked you already!"

"Of course this is THE Tomoyo Daidouji we're talking about!"

"So are you going to go with Akira-sempai?! I heard he's had quite the crush on you!"

"Or maybe Hisashi-sempai! I heard from my friend in the basketball team he really thinks you're pretty!"

"I think Ishida-san will beat them to it! He outright gave Tomoyo flowers last Valentines!"

"It must be so cool to have sempais crush on you!"

Tomoyo smiled politely yet awkwardly at the three girls who all seemed to talk at once. The mention of Valentines left her with that annoying bitterness and self-loathing. It's been two weeks already, yet she could still feel that annoying void in her chest when she received so many gifts, but none were from _him_. Not even the compulsory chocolates friends usually gave friends.

Tomoyo frowned. It's not like they were really friends to even begin with. They hardly even talked. Plus they weren't even that particularly close when they were younger. They were just acquaintances forced to interact because they just happened to have common friends.

"Daidouji-san? Did we say anything to upset you?" Came Aya's worried tone.

Realizing that she must have been spacing out and frowning for quite some time, Tomoyo immediately shook her head and gave them a reassuring smile. "No! No! I'm fine! Just remembered something for a moment."

Nodding her head, Aya's cheerful demeanor went back to normal, well if you could call her level of glee normal.

"Ah! Hiiragizawa-san! You're finally here! Ohayou!" Nami called. The sweetness and adoration in her voice didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo. Not soon after all three of them were crowding his table.

Tomoyo closed her eyes to try and drown out the noise and the pathetic attempts at flirting. She was pissed by something so trivial yet again. So what if those girls flirted with Hiiragizawa? Touched his arm and squeeze his biceps. Ogle all over him and laugh at everything he says, even if all it was just a short grunt of affirmation.

Their eyes met. Tomoyo immediately looked away. Every nerve in her body heightened to every possible sensation. She mentally cursed when she realized just how long he was staring at her before she realized she's been caught staring right at him.

"Who are you going with to the prom, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo froze. Now he was talking to her?

With new found composure, Tomoyo looked back with slight indifference veiled by politeness. "No one, Hiiragizawa-san." She answered matter-of-factly.

"No one _yet_." Rin added, to which all the other girls giggled.

Tomoyo could only let out a forced smile doing its best to look genuine.

"I'm sure whoever Daidouji-san takes to the prom would be one very lucky man." Eriol added nonchalantly as if he just commented on the weather. His eyes were on her. Intense. Alluring. Hypnotizing.

All three girls stopped their giggling to observe the scene before them.

Tomoyo broke first, pretending to fix things on her desk. Letting out a small polite smile, she gathered enough composure to look Eriol back in the eyes. "Honestly, I'm not quite sure if I'll be attending."

Groans of protest erupted from the trio. But Eriol remained the same with his burning gaze and knowing smile. "You will."

Before Tomoyo could counter with a reply, first period began. Tomoyo could only curse Eriol in her mind for messing with her, leaving her distracted throughout first period, and inevitably, the entire day.

* * *

_March 23_

Tomoyo stood at the edge of the roof top eyeing the elaborate school decorations and numerous parked cars that reached up to the driveway. She couldn't help but scoff lightly to herself. What was it about prom that made everyone so excited? It was just another party. What made it any better? Not to mention the food wasn't even good. So were the crappy songs played in the background just so people could look ridiculous dancing to them. It was just a poor excuse to act based on hormones. Become too sentimental. Irrational.

"I was wondering where one _Tomoyo Daidouji_ would hide herself in an event such as this."

Tomoyo froze. She'd recognize that rich baritone drawl any time of day. An electrifying jolt ran down her spine. Whether from the pleasure of hearing him say her given name or from just his being there, she didn't know. Regaining her composure, Tomoyo turned around to meet her unexpected companion. An indifferent, yet polite expression was donned before doing so. "What brings you here, Hiiragizawa-san?"

She watched as he smirked slightly before heading towards her. She noted the predatory glaze in his eyes and the unknown intention hidden behind his steady pace. "Curiosity." He answered, amusement now evident in his eyes.

"Towards what?" Tomoyo replied. Thankful she didn't stutter. She almost forgot to breathe when Eriol put one hand to the side of her head next to the steel mesh railings. She began to smell the alcohol in his breath. She frowned.

Eriol shook his head. "Towards _whom_." He corrected.

Tomoyo could practically feel the pulse of the artery by her temple. It was screaming bloody murder. "T-Towards who?" Tomoyo repeated, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. She heard him chuckle. She almost closed her eyes at the beautiful rich sound drawn to her ears.

"Do you see anyone else on this roof top?"

Tomoyo swallowed. What the hell was Eriol playing at? "Hiiragizawa-san, you're drunk." Was all she could muster at the moment.

"A little, I admit. And I apologize." He whispered before leaning his body onto her and gently nuzzling her neck. "You smell _incredible_." He added.

"Hi-Hiragizawa!" Tomoyo panicked as she tried to push him by the shoulders to no avail. He was at least a head taller than her, and she was already in heels. He was much heavier than she expected. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Her panic did nothing to faze the reincarnated sorcerer. Instead, he wrapped both arms around her and took her in a vice grip. Firm but not suffocating. Gentle but desperate. The gesture took Tomoyo's breath away. She couldn't come up with even a single coherent thought.

After what seemed like forever, Eriol finally drew back. And for good measure, he took several steps backward. "I'm sorry." He began. His eyes locked on hers. A turmoil of emotions were swimming in his eyes, making them a shine into an even more brilliant shade of indigo. "I had no idea what came over me. Please excuse my rude behavior." He bowed sincerely. "It won't happen again."

Before Tomoyo could even bring herself to speak, the slam of the rooftop entrance told her she'd missed her chance.

Just what the hell was that all about?

* * *

_March 25_

Tomoyo scanned the classroom as she entered from the door. Dark blue hair and indigo eyes was her target, to her dismay. He was yet to arrive.

Putting down her school back on her desk, she sat quietly, ignoring the bubbly atmosphere of the room. It seems most of them were still high from prom. Checking her watch, Tomoyo frowned. It was five minutes till first period and Eriol had yet to show up. Where was he? He was never late. But as the first period professor was about entered the room, a shade of midnight blue came rushing by. He was just in time.

Sitting on his designated chair, a row in front of and to the right of Tomoyo, he fixed his things and went straight to attending to the lecture.

Tomoyo could only gape. He _never_ failed to give her even a nod of greeting every day. And now he ignores her? She'd been looking at him the entire time, but he never once looked back despite him _knowing_ that fact.

When class eventually ended, Tomoyo had every intention of walking up to him when a small paper airplane landed on her desk, much like the one before.

_Meet me at the rooftop when school is over._

Tomoyo cursed at the sudden wild beating of her heart.

XXXXX

"I owe you an explanation." Eriol began. He took Tomoyo's silent nod as a gesture to continue.

The sun was setting yet again and Tomoyo did her best to focus on the conversation and not the breeze's caress on Eriol's hair, or the striking contrast the warm rays of the setting sun were giving to his already ethereal looks.

"What I did during prom was unintended. And I _can not_ apologize enough for it." Eriol paused to give Tomoyo a look just as she was about to interrupt him.

"As for _why_, I'm sure that's what you want to know."

Tomoyo held her breath.

Eriol let out a frustrated sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. Tomoyo blinked. She's never seen him so frustrated. And she's never seen him do a gesture like that. It made him seem boyish and vulnerable. Made him look out of control. She decided she liked him more that way. Disheveled and uncoordinated. Ungraceful and uncalculated. It made her forget that she was standing in the midst of the world's most powerful wizard.

"Kaho and I broke up." Eriol answered. He was looking at anywhere else but Tomoyo. "I was… disoriented. Lost." His words sounded monotonous. Because if he allowed even a bit of emotion into his voice, he'd break. His eyes were saying volumes. So much turmoil. Heartbreak. Confusion. Hurt. Sorrow. Longing. Desperation.

Tomoyo felt something inside her break. As for what she didn't know. She just felt… broken.

"I wanted… comfort." It sounded as if he was choking the words right out of his mouth. He was embarrassed that he was reduced to such a state – a drunken miserable man who wanted a random lay. "I'm sorry. I absolutely _can not_ begin to express my embarrassment and remorse at having you witness something so irresponsible. But I can assure you it won't happen again." Eriol stopped talking, a finality was evident in his tone.

Tomoyo felt detached. Disoriented. Numb. All she could do was nod and whisper a quiet 'I understand.' With that Eriol gave her one more sincere apology before heading out before her. Once again she was staring into space for only God knows how long before a call from her bodyguards awakened her from her stupor. Again.

* * *

_April 23_

Tomoyo stared at her clenched hands on her desk. The sun was setting now. It was the last day of school. Her mother would be home today, after almost five months. She was even going to cook dinner for the first time in years. So what was she still doing in an empty classroom? What was she still here for?

Cupping her face in her now trembling hands, Tomoyo let out a silent strangled whimper. What was she doing? Better yet, what was she _thinking_ of doing? Would she really? Would she have the guts to tell him to his face that she-"

The sound of the sliding door echoed around the room, the silence only amplifying its screeching protest.

"Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo forgot to breathe. She was still leaning ungracefully on the table with her face in her hands.

A series of footsteps echoed throughout the room gradually getting louder, until the sound was close enough to touch.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

Tomoyo let out a breathe she didn't even realize she was holding. Mustering up every ounce of courage in her blood, she stood up slowly, her head bowed slightly.

"Hiiragizawa-san, can you spare me a moment of your time?"

* * *

End of chapter two. As for the potential last chapter of this story, it will tackle Eriol's point of view. I'm still thinking if I'll make this a three-shot of five-shot. A _**review**_ would greatly make my day!


End file.
